


Frannie's favorite

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [224]
Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles





	Frannie's favorite




End file.
